Como decirselo
by PiNkKiTtyCoSpLay
Summary: Inglaterra esta arto del dia que lleva pero este empeora segun él a tan solo 4 dias de la proxima reunión en donde reside. ATENCIÓN: ¡Resumen horrible! Mejor entren y lean uwu'. USxUK, Franada y otras parejas que pondre en adelante.
1. Visitas molestas

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia (y por consecuente, sus personajes) no me pertenece, es obra de Hidekaz Himaruya. Si fuera mía ya hubiera habido mas yaoi a partir del 1er episodio ewé  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Ninguna de momento¿?  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> USxUK, FrancexCanada y seguramente otras que introduzca luego

* * *

><p>Era más de las 19:30 en lugar donde residía, el cielo ya se veía más oscuro que cuando empezó todo el alboroto y discusiones entre mis hermanos mayores y yo, por lo que hoy ha sido uno de los días con mayor dolor de cabeza que he tenido. Prácticamente no tenía ganas de nada después de ello, ni siquiera de leer un libro (que ya era raro en mí), solo quería irme a la cama, pero Dios me estaba poniendo a prueba hoy…<p>

~Ding Dong~

-Bloody hell! ¿Quién es? –dije acercándome a la puerta de mi casa-

-Anglaterre, soy yo. Ábreme mon amour.

-You! ¡¿Que quieres ahora? –abrí la puerta- Wine bastard! –fue lo poco que llegue ha decir porque ya se había tirado encima de mi de nuevo sobandome ha su manera sutil-.

-¡Que crees que haces! –lo aparte de mi de un empujón- Si solo viniste a molestar ya te puedes ir largando de aquí –señale la puerta-.

-No te pongas así, solo vine ha hacerte compañía durante un rato –me sonrió dándome una rosa… de donde coño las sacaba!-.

-… -no me fié para nada de su palabra-. Tu crees que soy estupido o que.

-Claro que no Anglaterre, por algo te eligieron representante de Gran Bretaña –me dijo la rana recordando la pelea con mis hermanos-.

-Cállate, no estoy de humor para discutir hoy.

-Hay cosas mas interesantes que se pueden hacer sin discutir –soltó mirándome de arriba a abajo-.

-You're a pervert! –le tire lo mas cercano que tenia a mano… y por suerte le di-.

-Auh! –se sobo en el lugar dolorido- Y yo que venia para saber como estabas después de la "reunión" con tus hermanos.

- Como sabes tú eso, -le mire con temor- ¡¿no tendrás cámaras escondidas en mi casa?

-No, pero ya me gustaría.

-Entonces como es que…

-Muy fácil mon amour, solo tuve que coquetear un poco con tu ama de llaves para sonsacarselo –me sonrió haciéndome sentir un escalofrío desagradable-.

-Debí haberlo imaginado –suspire agotado-.

Dareka ga yonderu

Ore wo yondeiru

Ii ze makasetoke iku ze

Motto! Motto!

-Discúlpame Anglaterre –descolgó el movil- Bonjour Gilbert. Ya habéis llegado Toño y tú -…- Bien, enseguida estoy con vosotros. No os mováis de ahí y no liguéis sin mi, d'accord.

-¿Qué estáis tramando tú y tus amigos? –le mire de forma interrogante-

-Nosotros nada, solo vamos a salir un rato por aquí de Pub's y a ligar. Nos vemos en la reunión de este viernes –se despidió dando un beso al aire y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo pero no sin antes dejarme con dudas- Tranquilo, dentro de un rato no estarás solo.

Que narices quiso decir con que no estaría solo, cada vez le entiendo menos… Pero que se le va ha hacer, es simplemente el idiota pervertido de Francia. Espero que alguna vez asiente la cabeza…

~Ding Dong~

-Oh My God! Pero que es lo que pasa hoy que viene todo el mundo a visitarme –me levante de sillón para abrir la puerta-.

~Ding Dong Di-di-di-ding Dooooong~

-Que ya va! –abrí la puerta de las narices maldiciendo a todo lo posible habido y por haber en el planeta-

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Lo se, el capítulo es muy cortito... y los 2 siguientes tambien los seran, como todos veran de aqui en adelante mi musa no me dura mucho tiempo. Se aceptan críticas, tomatazos, insultos, opiniones, abrazos, estrellitas, etc. Con tal de que me dejeis un Review con vuestra opinion y si quereis que continue.<p> 


	2. De entre todas las personas, ¿porque tú?

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia (y por consecuente, sus personajes) no me pertenece, es obra de Hidekaz Himaruya. Si fuera mía ya hubiera habido mas yaoi a partir del 1er episodio ewé  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Ninguna de momento¿?  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> USxUK, FrancexCanada y seguramente otras que introduzca luego

* * *

><p>-Hiff Enfganf, comof the va –porque a mi, que le he hecho yo ha Dios hoy-. Te veo muy pálido, are you Ok?<p>

-Yes America, I'm fine – le señale para que pasara adentro-. ¿Qué estas haciendo tú por aquí? La reunión no es hasta el viernes y tu avión llegaba el miércoles con… –mire hacia todos los lados buscando a la persona que faltaba-.

-What happend Iggy? –me sonrío-.

Como me gusta su sonrisa y sus lab- ¡Pero que estoy pensado! –sacudí ese pensamiento inmediatamente-.

-Donde esta Matthew, ¿Alfred? –le pregunte-

-Who?

-Your brother, git! –me sacaba de mis casillas-.

-Ah, ya recuerdo… –se rasco la cabeza-

-¿Y bien? Te pregunte que donde esta Canadá.

-Oh shit! Me olvide de él en el aeropuerto –saco de su bolsillo el móvil-.

-W-What? Eres un idiota América –me lleve la mano a la cabeza de desesperación-.

-A ver –el llamo a alguien, supuse que seria a Matt- Hey Bro! It's my, America

_Ya lo se Al, ¿donde estas? Te perdí de vista al salir del aeropuerto, te fuiste corriendo_

-Yo, em… lo siento mucho Matty, estoy en casa de Inglaterra, and you?

_Yo deje mis cosas y las tuyas en el hotel, ahora estoy dando una vuelta por aquí_

-Oh, me alegro de que este bien, porque Iggy me esta mirando con cara de asesinarme –susurro mirándome de reojo-.

-Yo no tengo cara de querer matarte, ¡no inventes!

-Como tú digas. Bueno, ya nos vemos mañana Matty

_Oui Alfred, no hagas enfadar a Inglaterra_

-Ok, Bye~ -colgó-.

-Por lo que veo esta sano y salvo, que alivio –suspire para luego fulminarlo con la mirada-. Eres un despistado de mucho cuidado America, como pudiste olvidar a tu hermano.

-Pues, ¿olvidándolo? –se saco una hamburguesa y unos Dvd's de su chaqueta-.

-¿Qué es eso? –señale lo que saco-

-Unas películas de miedo que quería ver contigo –Oh dios, todo menos eso pensé-

-B-bueno, vale –encendí el DVD y le pedí a Alfred que buscara una manta-

No es que no me gustaran esas películas tontas, yo sabía que no eran verdad, es que lo que no podía de ellas era cuando Alfred se abrazaba a mi porque tenia miedo de ellas. Porque cada vez que se acerca a mi y siento el contacto de su piel sobre mi hace que mi corazón se acelere y no pueda respirar bien, si, estoy enamorado de Alfred, y no se como diantres se lo voy ha decir. Mis opciones eran simples: 1) Callármelo y esperar que el averiguara lo que me pasaba o 2) Decírselo y que me de calabazas con lo que no podría volverle a mirar a la cara de vergüenza.

~- Mientras por las calles londinenses -~

-"Porque siempre se olvida de mí, vaya hermano que tengo…" Um… –a lo lejos divise 3 figuras familiares- No puede ser, me parece que tengo que ir a graduarme las gafas.

* * *

><p>A lo mejor subo el siguiente capitulo hoy, eso dependera de si termino rapido con mis deberes ;w; Dejen un Review y alegrenme el dia... *^*<p>

Tambien queria dar las gracias a **MyobiXHitachiin **y a** **13UsUkNekito ****por su Review del capitulo anterior, me hizo mucha ilusion recibir sus comentarios sobre la historia. ^w^


	3. Vamonos de fiesta

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia (y por consecuente, sus personajes) no me pertenece, es obra de Hidekaz Himaruya. Si fuera mía ya hubiera habido mas yaoi a partir del 1er episodio ewé  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Ninguna de momento¿?  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> USxUK, FrancexCanada y seguramente otras que introduzca luego

* * *

><p>-Hey Francis! Ese de allí no es America –me señalo "tierra trágame"-.<p>

-Uh~ –miró- No, es imposible, él esta en casa de Inglaterra –desvío la mirada-.

-Pues yo creo que es él, sigámosle –tengo que desaparecer-.

-Porque no, vamos a ver.

-Lo ves, Toño esta conmigo –cogió de la muñeca a los otros dos y se empezaron ha acercar "disimuladamente"-.

No puede ser, porque tenían que ser precisamente ellos y mas concretamente él, si es que hoy no era my día, intente huir pero… ya era demasiado tarde…

-¿Matthew, eres tu? –me toco suavemente el hombro haciendo que me diera la vuelta-

-S-si, soy y-yo –me abrazo haciendo que me sonrojara-

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí mon petit?

-B-bueno yo estaba dando u-una vuelta por aquí, porqu-

-Vaya, y yo que creí que eras America, –me interrumpió- va da igual, Francis no te entretengas mucho que nos vamos de fiesta sin ti! –cogió al español y se fueron por el camino por el que vinieron-

-Y-yo mejor me voy, no quisiera entretenerte –dije con pena-.

-Pero que dices mon petit –me pasó una mano por el hombro-. Tu te vienes con nosotros de fiesta –me sonrío-.

-¡¿Q-qué? Y-yo pero…

-Nada de peros –me cogió del brazo antes de que pudiera replicar… y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba con ellos en dirección hacia algún Pub-.

Durante todo el camino estuve intentando alejarme lo máximo de Francis, pero cada vez que lo hacia el se acercaba de nuevo poniendo mas nervioso, hasta intente evitarle poniéndome en medio de Prusia y España pero no funciono… Por fin llegamos a algún Pub, por lo que vi no tenia mal aspecto solo me hacia falta comprobarlo, y espero que por mi bien fuera así. Nada mas entrar vi unas cuantas mesas a la izquierda, la barra con 3 camareros en el centro y la pista de baile a la derecha, que estaba llena de gente…

-Matthew –me dijo al oído haciéndome adquirir un tono tan rojo como los tomates de España- coge tú un sitio y guárdanoslo mientras pedimos.

-… –Asentí con la cabeza encaminándome hacia una mesa libre que había cerca de una esquina-

-Oye, estas solo –mire hacia la voz que me hablo-.

-Eh? N-no, vengo con ellos –les señale-.

-Oh… ¿de verdad? Me extraña que vayas con ellos, eres tan lindo –no me lo podía creer, esa chica que acababa de conocer estaba ligando conmigo o era mi imaginación-.

-Esto, gracias –le sonreí-. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Matthew Williams.

-Yo soy Helen, Helen Smith –me dio dos besos-. Encantada de conocerte. Y estas son mis amigas –me señalo a las dos chicas que salían de la pista de baile y se acercaron-.

-Helen, ¿quien es esta monada? –se sentaron a mi lado-

-El es Matthew Williams –explico-. Y ellas son Sam y Rossi Miller, son hermanas.

Lo que no me di cuenta en todo el rato que estuve hablando con ellas es que una persona de la barra no me quitaba el ojo de encima.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Aqui les dejo el 2 capitulo que subo hoy ya que termine los apuntes y deberes pendientes para mañana... Seguramente no suba capitulo desde el jueves hasta el domingo. Si se preguntan porque, es por que voy al Salon del Manga de Granada y estoy muy atrasada con mi Cosplay de Canada uwu' Espero no les moleste y dejen un Review~ Si dejan uno mi musa puede que venga y se quede por mas tiempo :DDD<p> 


	4. Pequeño accidente y actos inapropiados

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia (y por consecuente, sus personajes) no me pertenece, es obra de Hidekaz Himaruya. Si fuera mía ya hubiera habido mas yaoi a partir del 1er episodio ewé  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Ninguna de momento¿?  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> USxUK, FrancexCanada y seguramente otras que introduzca luego

* * *

><p>~ En casa de Inglaterra ~<p>

-AHH~! –a ver veamos, ya era… la cincuenta seisava vez que Alfred gritaba y se abrazaba al cojín-.

-Tranquilo Alfred, es solo una película… –hice una pausa para inspirar y no gritarle- lo que ocurra hay –señale la tele- nunca sucederá en la realidad.

-D-de verd-dad –pare el video y me acerque para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda-.

-Te lo juro por la Reina –sonreí-.

-E-entonces o-ok… –se acomodo de nuevo en el sofá-. I-ggy…

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? –le mire con la sorpresa de que America estaba demasiado cerca de mi-.

-Iggy, ¿me puedo quedar a dormir? –puso cara de cachorrito-.

-Q-que! N-no puedes… p-porque e-esto, y-yo… -no podía hablar, entre lo rojo que debería estar y los nervios por la situación en la que estaba tuve que decir que si- s-solo esta noche, ¿ok?

-Thank you Iggy –se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme, pero se resbalo del sofá con la consecuencia de que en menos de 2 segundos el estaba encima mío y sus labios posados sobre los míos por "accidente"-.

Oh my god, porque me hiciste esto, no digo que sea algo malo, pero a ver como salgo de esta situación tan embarazosa, si por lo menos America fuera un poco mas listo se hubiera dado cuenta hace tiempo de lo que me ocurre con él. Cuando America termino de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo se separo de mí de un salto

-Y-yo Iggy I'm s-so sorry –se ruborizo bastante-.

-N-no importa –tenia la cabeza agachada y me toque con las yemas de lo dedos el lugar donde sus labios suaves y con sabor a palomitas (si, solo ceno eso mientras veíamos la peli) estaban posados hace un momento-.

-B-bueno, me voy a dormir –se tropezó con el sofá-.

-T-tu habitación ya sabes donde es –me asintió y salió a toda velocidad del salón-.

Me quede un buen rato pensado en lo que acababa de pasar, cuando me di cuenta de que paso más de media hora así que me dedique a recoger mi salón un rato para luego subir al dormitorio.

-"Supongo que America tiene que estar dormido ya" –llegue a mi cuarto y me quite la ropa para ponerme mi pijama cuando de repente escuche gritar a una de mis hadas-.

-Arthur! Arthur! –la pobre tenia la cara roja y venia a toda velocidad hacia mi-.

-Que te pasa, te ocurrió algo malo –dije mientras extendía mi mano para que se sentara-.

-H-he visto a-a Alfred, e-esta haci-iendo cosas… –la pobre estaba mas roja todavía, que estará haciendo America para que mi pobre hada venga así-.

-No te muevas de aquí, ahora vuelvo –la deje sobre mi cama y me encamine hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Alfred-.

Antes de llegar escuche unos ruidos, que si mi oído no me engañaba… e-eran j-jadeos! Pero para comprobarlo acerque mi oreja a la puerta entreabierta… Bloody Hell! Se puede saber que estaba haciendo! No me extraña que mi hada se pusiera así. En ese momento no podía estar mas rojo y no me podía creer que con solo escuchar los jadeos y gemidos de America me estaba excitando bastante.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Nee~ siento el retraso en subir capitulo, pero entre el viaje, el Salón del Manga y unas cuantas cosa mas no me dio tiempo a subir el capitulo y arreglarlo ;w; No me maten por favor, prometo que subire el siguiente mas pronto...<p>

Dejen un review si quieren que Iggy pille a Alfred en acto o al revés(?)


	5. Sentimientos de tristeza

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia (y por consecuente, sus personajes) no me pertenece, es obra de Hidekaz Himaruya. Si fuera mía ya hubiera habido mas yaoi a partir del 1er episodio ewé  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Ninguna de momento¿?  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> USxUK, FrancexCanada y seguramente otras que introduzca luego

* * *

><p>~ En algún Pub de Londres ~<p>

-Kesesesese~ -cogió 2 copas- Mira Francis, parece que el pequeñín esta ligando –señalo a las 3 chicas que me rodeaban-.

-Ya lo veo… –dijo con cierto asco- vamos con ellas a ver si hoy ligas, que la ultima vez te partieron la cara en dos –cogió su copa y bebió un trago-.

- Pues espero que esta vez te la partan a ti –le miro desafiante-.

-Eso lo veremos… te apuesto 50 € a que me llevo a la cama a una de ellas antes que tú –levanto su copa-.

-Acepto –levanto la suya también-.

-Eh? Una apuesta… pues entonce yo seré el árbitro –dijo feliz España-.

Mientras yo estaba por salir corriendo de allí, las chicas no dejaban de ahogarme con tantas preguntas, por Dios… tierra trágame ;w;~! Menos mal que vi llegar a Prussia, no me había alegrado tanto en mi vida de verle.

-Bueno, quienes son estas preciosidades –dijo sentándose al lado de una de las hermanas-.

-Pues yo soy Sam y la que esta sentada al lado de tu lindo amigo –me señalo con lo que hizo que me sonrojara- es Rossi, mi hermana.

-Y yo soy Helen.

-Yo soy Gilbert Beilschmidt, el es Antonio Fernández y e- –se vio interrumpido-.

-Que hermoso nombre ma chère –se sentó Francis al lado de Helen y le dio un beso en la mano- yo soy Francis, Francis Bonnefoy –le sonrío entregándole una rosa-.

En ese momento no me podía sentir mas triste, mi corazón de otras tantas veces que había visto a Francis con todas esas personas de una sola noche se volvió a partir una vez mas en mil pedazos, pero no me podía poner a llorar delante de él, y menos de esas chicas que apenas acababa de conocer.

-…-Prussia me dio la otra copa que el trajo-.

-Bébetelo, que no te sentara mal una de vez en cuando –mire la copa y la acepte, olía bastante a whisky y a otra cosa que no supe descifrar, sabia que no debía beber, ya que mi organismo la aceptaba bastante mal y con poco que bebiera ya me emborrachaba, pero la escena que estaba presenciando era digna para bebérmela de un solo trago y bueno… así lo hice.

-Preciosa te gustaría bailar conmigo –pregunto Gilbert a Sam-.

-Yeah~! –se bebió su copa- Esta canción me encanta, vamos –y a si vi perderse a Gilbert entre la multitud con esa chica… y creo que lo mismo le paso a España con Rossi-

-Mon amour, te gustaría ir a un lugar mas privado –le dirigió un mirada seductora y le acaricio la mejilla-.

-V-vale… –perfecto, ahora si que no podía aguantar mas, me levante del sitio lo mas rápido posible escondiendo mi cara ahora llena de lagrimas y me fui corriendo de aquel local-.

-"¿Matthew?" –miro por donde se fue Matt-.

-Um, Francis te pasa algo? No íbamos a un lugar mas privado…

-Lo siento Helen, pero esto lo hago por una apuesta que hice con Gilbert, y-

-No digas mas, ya decía yo que como podías estar ligando conmigo, si no le has quitado los ojos de encima a Matt en todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos –sonrió-.

-Q-que estas diciendo? Como tú?

-No soy tonta sabes, se que te gusta ese chico… _y el a ti igual_ –susurro eso para si misma- así que ve a por él o te pego la paliza de tu vida por dejarle ir solo por las calles de Londres a esta horas –le miro de forma intimidadora-.

De verdad –ella asintió con la cabeza- Merci beaocoup Helen –se fue también del local a toda prisa para seguir a Matt-.

-"Mierda, por que a mi me tiene que pasar estas cosas" –me iba tambaleando un poco para los lados (maldito alcohol y sistema biológico que tengo) mientras corría para alejarme lo mas rápido de allí, sin mirar ni siquiera por donde iba hasta que llegue a un parque muy pequeñito que había por allí y me senté en el banco a llorar- "¡¿Por qué? No lo entiendo… que no tengo yo que no tengan los demás con los que ha estado Francis." –me puse a llorar mas que nunca en mi poca existencia-.

~*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*~

-… –cogi mi móvil para ver quien era y justamente era el…-. "No tengo ganas ninguna de hablar con el, seguramente me dirá que vuelva para el hotel en un taxi o algo por el estilo al darse cuenta de que me he ido" –le colgué sin pensarlo 2 veces- Ugh… -de repente note que mi cuerpo se iba calentando y debilitando poco a poco hasta que no me quedaban fuerzas para mantenerme ni siquiera sentado con lo que caí al suelo y me quede tumbado hay-.

~ No muy lejos de allí ~

-Que raro… –susurro- Matthew nunca me colgaría, le ha tenido que pasar algo.

Siguió corriendo hasta encontrarse con una pareja a la cual le pregunto que si había visto a Matt, con la suerte de que habían visto correr a un chico hacia un parque cercano que había por allí que se parecía bastante al de la descripción que les dio Francis. Con esa información les pregunto por donde se llegaba y le dio las gracias por todas las molestias.

-Matthew! Matthew! Donde estas! –llegó al parque donde estaba Matt y se puso a buscar por todos los lados hasta que vio algo que lo alerto bastante- Matt! –se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba medio desmayado-.

-F-francis… –susurre- llévame a mi hotel, please~ –dije en un hilo de voz y dándole la dirección-.

-Matthieu calme, ne vous inquiétez pas je vais prendre soin* -me beso la frente y me cargo en brazos hasta mi hotel que no se encontraba muy lejos de ese parque-.

Continuara~

* * *

><p>*Matthieu calme, ne vous inquiétez pas je vais prendre soin= Matthew tranquilo, no te preocupes yo te cuidare.(segun el traductor de Google)<p>

Ne~~ Hola a todos, como ya habran notado este cap. es mas largo que los demas~ se nota que mi musa me vino, pero sabeis la depresión que me ha entrado de escribir este capitulo, pobre Matt me han entrado ganas de llorar de lo que escrito yo misma... En el proximo capitulo ya habra mas accion(ewé)~ Prometo que no tardare en subir el prox. ;D

Dejen un **Review **o Helen les dara una buena regañina por no dejarle un mensajito lindo a Matt.


	6. Efectos de drogas y amor acumulado

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia (y por consecuente, sus personajes) no me pertenece, es obra de Hidekaz Himaruya. Si fuera mía ya hubiera habido mas yaoi a partir del 1er episodio ewé  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Lemmon, yaoi *^*  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> USxUK, FrancexCanada y seguramente otras que introduzca luego

* * *

><p>-Matt, Mattheiu~ –escuchaba la voz de Francis susurrándome-<p>

-Ngh… –abrí lentamente mis ojos y vi que estaba sentado al lado mía- ¿Dónde estoy? –dije en un susurro-.

-Estamos en la habitación del hotel donde te hospedas mon petit –me aparto un mechón que tenia en mi cara- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-…-intente sentarme en la cama pero mi cuerpo no me respondía bien, todavía seguía caliente y estaba empezando a notar cierta presión en la parte inferior de mi cuerpo-

-Trae, te ayudo –hizo el gesto de cogerme-.

-N-no, y-yo puedo… –lo intente de nuevo pero solo me pude inclinar un poco- e-esto me a-ayudas a ir hasta el baño –dije un poco avergonzado-.

-Claro –puso uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros y con el otro me ayudo a incorporarme para ponerme de pie-.

-Ahh! –no me sostuve en pie y me lleve a Francis conmigo al suelo quedando el encima de mi- l-lo siento, p-pero no se que os l-lo que me pasa –escondí mi mirada de la suya-.

-Matthieu~ –susurro cerca de mi oído- tomaste algo en el Pub –fui a contestar pero el roce de la pierna de Francis contra mi miembro ya semi-erecto al intentar levantarme hizo que gimiera-.

-Ah.. ahh~ –me sonroje violentamente-

-M-matthieu… –dijo sorprendido y me cogió de la barbilla para alzar mi cabeza- Mon petit, mírame… –le mire con mucha vergüenza y dificultad (tierra trágame de nuevo)- No puede ser… -susurro para luego levantarme y tumbarme de nuevo en la cama- …tomaste algo en el Pub? –me volvió a repetir-.

-Y-yo… solo u-una copa q-que me dio Gilbert –dije entrecortado por culpa de lo excitado que estaba ya-.

-Sera cabrón..! –dijo muy enfadado-. Matthieu… -dijo al rato ya mas calmado- esto… como te lo digo… -se rasco la cabeza-.

-¿Q-que pasa Fra-ancis?

-Sin rodeos, –se sentó a mi lado- es que el cabrón de Gilbert te ha drogado con un afrodisíaco el muy-! –se contuvo para no despertar a medio hotel- Por eso estas a si…

-Q-que? –no me podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero con razón me siento de esta forma-.

-Aunque… -se giro hacia mi- puede que se lo agradezca luego en parte –se posiciono encima de mi-.

-Eh? –ahora si que no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo- Ah~! –cerre los ojos al notar que la mano de Francis, si, la mano y no la pierna como antes la puso sobre mi miembro masajeándolo haciendo que gimiera mas- Ahh.. ngh.. F-fran- ngh.. -cis –le mire con temor de que se aprovechara de mi porque estaba drogado (no me importaba, pero solamente yo seria otras de las muchas personas de una sola noche y eso no lo soportaría)-.

-Shhh~ Mon petit, esto te hará sentir mejor

-Please s-stop…–roge en un gemido-.

-No creo que sea lo mejor para ti, – me acomodo sentándome entre sus piernas- ya que los efectos del afrodisíaco hacen que tu organismo no te funcione bien y encima te exciten… y no se te quitara hasta no hacerlo –dijo susurrando la ultima palabra al lado de mis labios para luego besarme delicadamente-.

-Mmm…–poco a poco fui cediendo hasta que me deje llevar- Ngh~ – note como la lengua de Francis me pidió paso para entrar en mi boca y yo le deje- Ah ah~ –notaba como la lengua de Francis buscaba la mía y no se que momento de aquello empezaron a entrelazarse nuestras mientras nos devorarnos la boca el uno al otro-.

Nos tuvimos que separa por falta de oxigeno y porque otra parte de mi cuerpo necesitaba mas atención que mis labios. Yo perdí mi cordura hace mas de 5 minutos entre el alcohol y la droga que había ingerido ya no era yo mismo…

-Fran~ cis~ –rogaba entre jadeos-.

-Shh~ no seas tan impaciente mon amour – me volvió a besar fugazmente y luego prosiguió bajando por mi cuello repartiéndome besos y pequeños mordiscos mientras me desabotonaba la camisa-.

-Ngh~ –me mordí el labio inferior al sentir que Francis pego un pequeño mordisco a uno de mis pezones y su otra mano estaba desabrochándome el cinturón… cuando de repente paro y me miro-.

-… –fijo su mirada por un momento en la mías mientras me dijo algo que me sorprendió bastante- Matthieu, Je t' aime –susurro en mi oído-.

-Q-que~? –le mire con los ojos medio llorosos por lo que me había dicho-.

-Je t' aime mon petit –se acerco a mi cara quedándose a unos centímetros de mis labios-.

-J'ai aussi... à long [1] –acorte la poca distancia que había entre nosotros para volver a besarnos-.

Francis me estuvo repartiendo besos por todo mi pecho, abdomen y cuello alternando los lugares durante un buen rato, en el cual solo me quede con los boxers puesto y Francis solo con los pantalones en donde se notaba que su miembro ya estaba también erecto y necesitado.

-Ngh~ ah~ Fran- cis~ no puedo mas, m-me aprieta y-ya dem-masiado –jadee entre palabra y palabra-.

-D' accord –empezó a bajar por mi abdomen mientras me bajaba los boxers y dejaba al aire mi miembro ya erecto y con el liquido pre-seminal a la vista-.

Empezó primero por masajear un poco mi miembro para luego besar y mas tarde chupar el liquido pre-seminal que tenia haciéndome soltar un gemido que se tenia que haber escuchado en medio hotel, siguió con es tarea durante un ratito mas.

-Ah~ n-no aguantare m-mucho ah~ ah~ mas… –me agarre a las sabanas- F-francis me f-faire le vôtre, s'il v-vous plaît. [2]

-M-Matthieu, –dijo con dulzura- abre las piernas… –yo las abrí- lámelos… así te podré l-lubricar para que te duela menos - mientras veía como 2 dedos suyos se introducían en mi boca y se desabrochaba el pantalón-.

-Esto te molestara un poco… –metió un dedo por mi entrada (se sentía bastante extraño) haciendo que me volviera a morder el labio inferior- pero luego te sentirás mejor –empezó a moverlo dentro haciendo que jadeara-.

-Ngh~ Ah… Ah~! –me sorprendí al notar el otro dedo entrado y empezándose a mover al ritmo de mis jadeos así que cerré los ojos-.

-Matt… -dijo con voz ronca cerca de mi oído y sacando los dedos- ya no puedo esperar mas –dijo poniendo una pierna mía encima de su hombro para poder penetrarme mejor-.

-… –note como poso su miembro en mi entrada- Ah~ ah! –poco a poco fue entrando en mi hasta entrar por completo- Ngh~ m-me duele ah~!

-Ngh~ eres muy estrecho mon amour –puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura- Ah~ –me beso de nuevo dulcemente- Me tengo que mover, si te duele me avisas –me sonrío mientras empezó a moverse dentro de mi haciendo que gimiera de dolor al principio, pero al rato se fueron convirtiendo en placenteros-.

-Ah.. F-Francis ah~ –me estremecí al notar como llego a un punto donde me volvió loco el contacto- m-mas rápido… mas m-mas~

Francis aumento las embestidas poco a poco en donde los gemidos y jadeos con los nombres que decíamos uno del otro se mezclaban en el ambiente, hasta que ya no podía mas y empecé a temblar porque me iba correr de un momento a otro.

-Fran.. ah~ cis… n-no p-puedo aguantar m-mas~ –jadee ya temblando-.

-Y-yo ngh~ tampoco –tras decir eso me dio una ultima embestida donde nos corrimos a la vez-

-Ah~! –grite de placer al notar como me liberaba y el semen de Francis se encontraba dentro de mi-

- Je t' aime –susurro de nuevo dándome un beso en la frente y saliendo de mi para tumbarse a mi lado y abrazarme-.

- J'ai aussi… –respondí apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, para acabar dormido entre caricias y besos abrazado a él-.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>[1] Yo tambien... desde hace tiempo<p>

[2] Francis hazme tuyo, por favor (me gusta mas como queda en Frances ewe)

Wii~~! Para empezar demoren mi tardanza y segungo que despues de 2 dias de intentar escribir este capítulo(2 pág. y pico de Word, eso es mucho para mi normalmente) entre examenes porfin lo termine *se pone a saltar de alegria*. Espero que les guste, ya que es la primera vez que escribo esto(yaoi) uwu' Espero subir el siguiente lo antes posible, y seguramente lo hare en el puente que tengo ewe

Dejen un Review con sus tomatazos, puñetazos(eso espero que no) estrellitas... lo que quieran mientras me dejen uno con su opinion ^w^

Buenas noches~~


	7. Pillado infraganti

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia (y por consecuente, sus personajes) no me pertenece, es obra de Hidekaz Himaruya. Si fuera mía ya hubiera habido mas yaoi a partir del 1er episodio ewé  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Lemmon, yaoi *^*  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> USxUK, FrancexCanada

Como llevo tiempo sin escribir en este Fic para los que lo leáis aquí esta un poco de lo que ocurrió en el 4 capitulo (ya que e fueron Franada), que es donde os deje con Alfred haciendo cosa indebidas y el mirón de Arthur(?)

* * *

><p><em>Antes de llegar escuche unos ruidos, que si mi oído no me engañaba… e-eran j-jadeos! Pero para comprobarlo acerque mi oreja a la puerta entreabierta… Bloody Hell! Se puede saber que estaba haciendo! No me extraña que mi hada se pusiera así. En ese momento no podía estar más rojo y no me podía creer que con solo escuchar los jadeos y gemidos de America me estaba excitando bastante.<em>

-"America" –mire por la puerta entre abierta… pero no lo divise, estaría seguramente en el baño… como no- "Como me gustaría que me tocase a mi"

-Ah~ Ar… thur~! –dijo en voz alta, me quede en shock, u-un momento… se masturbo pensado en… mi… me quede congelado, l-lo mejor seria salir de ahí sin hacer ruido… pero…-.

PUM! Exactamente… Arthur se olvido de que la puerta estaba entreabierta y se apoyo demasiado haciendo que la puerta se abriera y cayera de bruces al suelo.

-Oh Shit! –susurro intentando levantarse y salir corriendo de hay lo antes posible… pero al hacerlo me encuentro de frente a America haciéndome sonrojar- Y-yo vine a… a c-comprobar si ya dormías… y-y fui a a-abrir y… –empecé a tartamudear mostrando mi nerviosismo-.

No me respondió, solo me empezó a mirar de arriba a bajo con cara de Pocker Face varias veces haciendo que me pusiera mas nervioso, el solo llevaba los pantalones del pijama puesto dejando expuesto su torso donde se notaba un par de abdominales, al cabo del minuto rompió el silencio…

-Are you sure?(1) –dijo con una voz… bastante sensual?!- .

-Y-yes… I'm sure –dije recobrando la compostura e intentando despedirme para volver a mi habitación…-.

-P-pues creo que hay algo en tus pantalones que me dicen lo contario… –e-él sabia que había estado allí todo, bueno, o casi todo el tiempo… y estaba así de tranquilo (teniendo en cuenta el beso accidental de hace menos de un una hora) y encima mirando indiscretamente mis regiones vitales!-.

-Y-you! N-no me mires! –me sonroje mas aun todavía-.

-Why not? –paso por mi lado y cerro la puerta de la habitación con pestillo para luego rodear mi cintura con sus brazos- …I love you… England… –susurro cerca de mi oído-.

Me dio un escalofrío al sentirlo tan cerca, mi respiración se entrecorto al oírlo decir eso y el corazón creí que se me iba a salir del pecho y eso no era de mucha ayudaba para bajar mi semi-erección… En definitiva me quede sin palabras, no reaccione hasta que note que me beso el cuello.

-A-are you k-kidding me?!(2) –dije mientras intentaba escapar de su agarre-.

-Como iba a bromear yo con eso… –me vuelve a besar en el cuello haciéndome soltar un gemido-.

-B-but… since –no pude terminar la frase ya que sus labios estaban posados sobre los míos, se sentía tan bien que no pude evitar dejarme llevar-.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, hasta que cogí las riendas y le pedí paso con mi lengua para entrar en su boca entrelazando la suya con la mía… pero nos tuvimos que separar por falta de oxigeno.

-Me too… -le susurro sobre sus labios haciéndole sonreír como un niño chico como cuando le dan un dulce-.

-Iggy… -me volvió a dar otro beso mientras me cargo en la cama y me desabrocho la parte de arriba del pijama-. O-oye… p-para.. ah~ –me empezó a besar el pecho y pegar pequeñas mordidas y pellizcos a mis pezones haciéndome gemir-.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>(1) ¿Estas seguro?<p>

(2) ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Sé que desaparecí de la nada sin avisar ni nada, pero es que no tenía inspiración… uwu'

Así pido que todas y todos me perdonen… Este fic no durara más de dos o tres capítulos más, porque no doy para más.


End file.
